


Sleep

by failufail



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failufail/pseuds/failufail
Summary: You know you love someone when you can watch them sleep.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August of 2009. The beginning of my Ouran obsession.

It was late afternoon, and the Host Club was just about done with their clean up of Music Room 3 for the day. While all the boys were hurriedly reorganizing everything, Haruhi took her time, fully expecting to stay an hour or two extra to study. For some reason, even though she would be returning to an empty house (her father would be working the late shift again), she appreciated the calmness and emptiness of the Music Room after hours. It made it the ideal place to study.

Mid-term exams were coming up in a matter of days, and Haruhi wasn't about to slack off on her studies; amongst her normal Host Club duties or not. Besides, as long as she was at school, she felt the drive to actually study and not slack off for a few if she went straight home. Maybe she would be able to get a better night's sleep when she got home this time, not like the few nights before, where rather than sleeping, she stayed awake to study more. It was hard work to stay at the top of her class.

She waved goodbye to each of her fellow Host Club members left one by one, as they finished their cleaning. She had explained to them that she was staying for a few extra hours to study. Naturally, Kaoru and Hikaru suggested she come over to their house for a group study session instead. Haruhi rolled her eyes at that, and shoved them out the door. Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori were much more agreeable to the idea seeing as they had their own exams to study for. Tamaki on the other hand, started ranting over the fact his 'daughter' would be left alone in the empty halls of the school and would need protection.

"I'm fine, senpai," Haruhi told him calmly.

"Yes. She will be quite safe here. Security is more than adequate after school hours," Kyoya rationalized.

Tamaki huffed and flailed as he exclaimed, "But... but... my Haruhi will be all alone! I must stay!"

"Like Kyoya-senpai said, I'm sure the security is pretty high after the school is closed. I won't be long anyway. Maybe just an hour or two," she told Tamaki calmly.

"But... but..."

Kyoya interrupted Tamaki's feeble attempt at protesting. "You know, if Haruhi doesn't stay at the top of her class, she will lose her scholarship and therefore have to leave Ouran Academy, thus leaving the Host Club as well."

That must have clicked something in the King's brain because his mood instantly changed, and he agreed to leave with the rest of the boys. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief once she heard the door click behind their departure. Almost immediately, she dug her books out of her bag and sat on the couch, getting ready to do some heavy-duty studying.

She leaned her arm on the arm of the couch, cradling her head in her hand as she continued to read the book on her lap. Her legs were propped up on the coffee table in front of her, as she attempted to relax as she studied. It was a mistake, a big one at that, for she soon found herself too comfortable for her own good. Maybe those previous late night cramming sessions weren't the best idea, she thought as she let out a yawn.

Maybe a little shut-eye wouldn't hurt. Just for a few minutes...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tamaki was almost halfway off school grounds when he noticed that he didn't have his bag. He must have left it in the Music Room in his rush to get out. He would have to go back and get it, or else he wouldn't be able to study himself. Contrary to what some people may believe, Tamaki was pretty smart. He was, after all, second in his class, trailing Kyoya by the slightest bit.

"Driver, take me back to Ouran Academy. I left something important there," he told his driver.

When he reached school grounds again, he made his way quickly to the third Music Room. His hand rested on the doorknob in hesitation before he pushed it open.

"Haruhi, I--" he began, but couldn't finish. What he saw was, for the lack of a better description, too cute.

His had flew up to his mouth, an action to mute any noises that threatened to make their way out and wake her. She sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, with her head cradled in her hand. She was fast asleep, not even hearing the creak of the door opening as it echoed through the room when he walked in. 

He watched her even breathing that indicated she was in a deep slumber. Her hair was falling over her eyes, and her face was so relaxed that it looked undoubtedly feminine. Tamaki's eyes traced a line from her exposed ear, down her cheek and jawline, and to her lips, which looked so soft and kissable. 

That thought made his face turn beet-red. It wasn't normal for a father to think of his daughter that way! How could he...?

He covered his mouth again to stop a squeal from escaping, and paced furiously in front of the sleeping girl. But now what? She looked so peaceful there, that he didn't want to wake her. What if she actually needed the sleep? It would be rude to wake her, but what if she needed to study and he should wake her? He didn't know what to do.

Tamaki eventually decided on the prior. He gently slid the book off of her lap and placed it on the coffee table. Haruhi shifted just a little, but quickly returned to her deep sleep. He noticed her jacket slung over the back of the couch next to her. He grabbed it and placed it over her small frame like a blanket, so she'd be more comfortable. Then he made his way to the other end of the couch and sat down, fully intending to keep her company while she slept.

After all, she would need a ride home if it got too late.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Haruhi finally woke up, the sun had already set and the Music Room was dark. The moonlight shining through the windows provided the only light in the room.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes to get her bearings straight and noticed that her jacket had been placed over her, and the book she knew she had on her lap was now on the table in front of her. Then she noticed the person sitting to her left.

He was asleep, his blond hair falling over violet-blue eyes that were now closed. He looked peaceful, and she wondered if he was dreaming. How long had he been here?

She decided not to wake him. Instead, she turned on a dim light so she could finish studying, being careful not to wake the sleeping Tamaki. Then she returned to her original spot on the couch, opened her book, and continued her work.

And every so often, her eyes would glance over at the sleeping boy next to her.


End file.
